Edna Morag McGonagall-Maugrey
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. Elle est venue déposer des fleurs, seule pour une fois. La tombe est petite et si elle ferme les yeux bien fort, elle voit une petite chipie aux nattes sombres, la même que celle sur la photo dans la poche de sa cape, que son père fait tourbillonner et qui rit aux éclats.


La tombe était petite. Le cercueil l'avait été, autrefois.

 _Edna Morag McGonagall-Maugrey_

 _(8 fév. 1961-12 nov. 1964)_

Ça faisait plus de trente ans.

Elle n'avait jamais oublié. Comment oublier ?

Une mère n'oublie pas. Un père non plus. Ils n'avaient jamais oublié.

Ils savaient qu'ils devaient être prudents. Ils le savaient quand il avait dit qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Ils le savaient quand elle lui avait annoncé, mi-enchantée mi-terrifiée, qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant.

Ils avaient été prudents, toujours. Pas une seule seconde d'inattention. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit.

Quand les sbires de Voldemort avaient débarqué, ils étaient prêts.

Aussi prêts que des jeunes gens regorgeant de santé et décidés à tout faire pour leur enfant pouvaient l'être.

Ils s'y attendaient depuis la naissance de l'enfant.

Une petite fille. Edna.

Elle dormait à poings fermées quand c'était arrivé. Cette partie de la nuit, c'était Minerva qui était "de garde". Alastor et elle dormaient en alternance.

Au premier bruit suspect, elle avait réveillé Alastor. Les fausses alertes n'étaient pas rares mais ils ne prenaient jamais le moindre bruit à la légère.

Ils s'étaient levé silencieusement et Alastor était entré dans la pièce d'à-côté, la chambre d'Edna, comme prévu depuis longtemps. Une fillette au visage poupin portant un pyjama rose y dormait dans un petit lit, un pouce dans la bouche et un bras en-dehors des couvertures.

Il avait pris sa fille dans ses bras mais avait gardé une main sur sa baguette et attendait avec elle, caché dans l'armoire. Elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Les éclats de voix qui parvinrent bientôt à leurs oreilles se chargèrent de le faire.

Alastor n'avait jamais été un fervent croyant, mais cette nuit là il avait prié de toutes ses forces. Depuis, il ne croyait plus en la religion.

Il avait peur pour Minerva, seule face à leurs assaillants, et pour leur fille, lovée dans ses bras, qui pleurait trop fort et qu'il n'était pas capable de rassurer.

« - Chut, Edna, chuuut. Tout va bien. Papa est là. »

Soudainement, les bruits de bataille s'étaient arrêté. Le cœur d'Alastor s'était brisé à l'idée de Minerva, gisant morte quelque part dans la maison. Il y avait eu du bruit de nouveau, et les pleurs d'Edna avaient fini par attirer les Mangemorts dans la pièce. Alastor était sorti de l'armoire, avait interdit à sa fille de bouger et avait affronté les cinq Mangemorts face à lui.

Il en avait fait tomber un avant de ressentir de la fatigue. Un deuxième avait succombé sans doute en partie à cause de blessures infligées par Minerva, à la joie féroce d'Alastor. Il n'aurait aucune pitié. Celle qu'il aimait était morte et il lui restait leur enfant à défendre.

Sa jam...be. Un sort l'avait touché et...

Après ça, tout avait été noir. Quand Alastor avait rouvert les yeux, Minerva était à ses côtés et elle pleurait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Il sut sans qu'elle n'ait à dire un mot et ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu être mort, à cet instant.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Minerva n'avait pas vu qu'il était réveillé. Il reconnut le décor sans l'ombre d'une hésitation : Sainte-Mangouste.

La main fine de Minerva serrait la sienne.

« - Minerva.» appela-t-il d'une voix faible.

La jeune femme se jeta à son cou en sanglotant, et lui aussi laissa couler ses larmes.

« - On les aura, ces salopards. Je les tuerai un à un s'il le faut, mais on les aura. » lui promit-il avec force.

« - C'est de ma faute. »

Elle était anéantie. Lui aussi. Mais il ne pouvait la laisser dire ça.

« - Non. C'est de la faute à Jedusor, et il paiera. » affirma-t-il sombrement en serrant les poings.

« - Oui mais si je... »

« - Tu as accepté de boire un verre aux Trois Balais avec lui quand tu avais dix-sept ans, Minerva. C'est un dérangé. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il aurait une telle obsession pour toi. Tu ne pouvais pas. » insista son compagnon fermement.

« - Edna... Edna est mmm-m-m...»

Elle ne le lui avait pas encore dit, et c'était la pire chose qu'elle ait eu à dire de sa vie.

« - Je sais, Minerva. »

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans rien dire, des flots de larmes étant versés; Alastor ayant laissé à Minerva la place de s'installer elle aussi sur le lit d'hôpital.

« - Alas ? T-ta jam.. jambe.»

A son ton, il sut que c'était grave. Mais ils venaient de perdre leur fille, et il s'intéressa à peine à ce problème, à savoir que sa jambe, eh bien, n'était plus là à partir du genou. On avait dû l'amputer.

Ce n'était rien à-côté de la douleur d'avoir perdu Edna.

Ils avaient essayé de recoller les morceaux. Vraiment essayé. Mais rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Ils avaient vendu la maison. Minerva n'avait jamais eu la force de rentrer dans la petite chambre qui n'était plus que peluches éventrées, traînées de sang, jouets renversés, rideaux déchirés, murs abîmés.

Ils n'arrivaient plus à vivre ensemble, chacun voyant dans l'autre sa petite fille perdue.

L'image d'une fillette brune avec des nattes et une robe à carreaux revenait sans cesse les hanter au plus profond de la nuit.

Trier les affaires de la petite avait été horrible. Au bout de deux jours où rien n'avait avancé, ils avaient confié la tâche à des amis. Tout ce qui était en bon état avait été donné, à l'exception de quelques affaires qu'ils avaient exprimé le souhait de garder. Le reste avait été jeté.

Le sentiment de culpabilité de Minerva et la traque acharnée des Mangemorts par Alastor avait été ce qui avait fini par les séparer. Définitivement.

Ils avaient gardé contact. Les anniversaires, même plus de trente ans après, étaient encore des épreuves douloureuses. Ces jours en particulier, ils avaient besoin de la présence de l'autre.

Cette année, Minerva était seule. Et ce n'était pas un douze novembre.

« - Bonjour Edna. C'est maman. S'il est là, tu diras à papa que je l'aime très fort ? »

La mort d'Alastor avait été un coup dur pour Minerva. Personne ou presque ne savait. Ils avaient coupé les ponts avec presque tous leurs anciens amis à la mort d'Edna. Et, en règle générale, il n'avait pas jugé utile de mettre les nouveaux au courant de leur lien.

Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de corps à pleurer était plus terrible encore.

Elle revoyait le moment où elle avait réussi à se traîner jusque dans la chambre de sa fille. Le silence... Les corps sur le sol, au milieu des doudous. Une petite fille qui ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon, négligemment posée par terre. C'était atroce, mais elle avait vu qu'elle était morte.

Tandis que cette fois, c'était différent. Elle se haïssait pour cela mais elle espérait encore qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Elle se releva du mieux qu'elle pût. S'agenouiller devant une tombe n'était plus de son âge.

« - Je reviendrai. Prend soin de ton père. » murmura-t-elle à Edna avant de partir.

Elle avait d'autres enfants, à Poudlard, sur qui elle devait veiller.


End file.
